Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable carriers for manually transporting bulky items.
Description of Related Art
Transporting bulky items can be a difficult endeavor. Retail vendors and stores may tie up a large box or article with string or plastic wrap and attach a handle to facilitate transporting manually. The string or plastic wrap is typically not reused and is thrown away when the bulky item arrives at its destination. With people becoming more and more conscience of their carbon footprint in the world, a need for reusable products is increasing.
People frequently need to transport trays, casserole dishes, pots or other types of food containers to a relative or friend's house for potlucks, dinners, cocktail parties, among other reasons. A large cooking utensil containing food won't fit into a shopping bag because frequently the circumference is too large, and turning it on its side would cause spillage. The cooking utensil also won't fit into commercially available rigid casserole carriers because it usually is too tall. Therefore, a flexible, adjustable, reusable, and inexpensive bulky item carrier is needed.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a flexible, adjustable, reusable, and secure carrier for one or more bulky items.